heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvia
Sylvia is Wander's loyal, although bullish steed and best friend, who explores and travels the universe with him. Sylvia will never back down from a fight and loves to be in a fight. Even though Sylvia is tough, there are soft spots deep in her heart, mainly for Wander since he is her best friend/companion. She was voiced by April Winchell also voices Muriel Finster. Physical Appearance Sylvia is blue with a long neck, stubby three fingered arms, and big expressive black eyes. She has a black and yellow rein wrapped around her muzzle and a big floppy tuft of bright pink/orange hair jutting upward from her head, matching the tuft of fur on the tip of her tail. While she is sometimes referred to as Wander's horse, she is actually one of a species called "Zbornak". Personality Toughness Sylvia is very tough and competitive. She is kind but tries not to show her soft side too often. Sylvia is smart, but is sometimes overpowered by her own temper. Sylvia is also very strong, powerful, and formidable when battling bad guys, and is able to take out her adversaries very quickly with her punches. She utilizes her strength to protect Wander in most cases, but also uses it to help out the various inhabitants of the planets they travel to, usually at Wander's behest. She also has a guilty side to her aggressive actions, as seen in "The Time Bomb" when she purposely bucks Wander off her back when he tries to calm her down. She then goes back to Wander after realizing she had been tricked and apologizes. Soft side Whenever Wander heads into trouble or danger, Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect or save Wander (Or the baby hatching in "The Egg") from any threats. Most always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile, indicating that in spite being tough and bullish, she can be gentle and caring for her best friend. In "The Fugitives" she comes back to save Wander from the Watchdogs after she abandons him because of his niceness foiling her escape plans. She tells Wander that helping her best friend is far more important then escaping the planet herself. This is her first ever act of love, loyalty and affection for Wander shown in the series. A major form of her love for Wander is shown when she mistakenly believes that Captain Tim (A dangerous spider creature whom Wander names after finding the tags in its mouth) kills Wander and stores his body in a cocoon, but what she finds is really the liquefied remains of a teddy bear. She shows extreme sadness over finding Wander's "body", screaming that it "should have been (her)". She sets the ship to self-destruct in order to destroy Captain Tim, and "avenge" Wander. Upon finding that Wander is still alive, she returns to the ship, and is overjoyed to find him alive and well. Powers and Abilities Super Strength:She is really strong and enjoys having a good fight when the oppurtunity arises. A major part of her super strength is when Wander is taken prisoner abourd Lord Hater's Ship. When Comander Peepers finally traps Wander in a cell Sylvia not only knocks Peepers out but she yanks the bars, the door and parts of the wall around the door clean off to free Wander from his cell and rescue him from the exploding ship. Violence:Sylvia appears to be very violent, fight-loving, and short-tempered. Neck Extension:She makes her neck long so she can hear the egg's hatching after supposingly harming the baby inside by cracking the egg. She then brings the rest of her body to the egg. She twists her neck all over the bike in the run from the motorcycle gang. Slow Metabolism:Wander reveals Sylvia's secret and accidently reveals it to the public when she uses the bathroom for each 5 months. Caring Mama Bear Side:Whenever Wander heads into trouble or danger Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect/save Wander (Or the baby hatchling) from the said threat. Most always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile. Prehensile Tail:Her tail acts as another hand. Super Speed:She is able to run so fast that she can go the cicumference of a planet in just a matter of seconds Category:Characters Category:Wander Over Yonder characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Tomboys Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroines Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Smartest Category:Geniuses Category:Wise characters Category:Leaders Category:Sidekicks Category:Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Channel characters